


When It Starts to Fade

by lorilann



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	When It Starts to Fade

I can’t completely tell you what the smells are but it’s just… Casey. The smell is all Casey. Her fire, charm, love, devotion, intelligence all rolled into one. Soft and airy like a flower, warm like vanilla and something that I can only describe as her.

I go into her room just to remember her smell. I can’t believe she’s gone. How could I be joking around with her one minute and the next Nora’s crying. And my world has come crashing down. 

I don’t even realize that I’ve left the house until I’ve reached Case’s favorite place in the park. Collapsing onto a swing, I try to will it all to be a sick and twisted joke. Casey can’t be gone. 

I can’t capture her scent right. It’s too much vanilla or not enough. Not enough lavender or too much. But the main scent can’t be duplicated because she’s gone.

Casey’s smell is starting to fade from my memory and her room. Her room is the way she left it. I sit on her bed bringing a pillow to my face, hoping to catch a whiff of her. Curling up on her bed I fall asleep dreaming of her.


End file.
